Flame In The Rain
by Shadefire of Rainclan
Summary: When Flamekit receives an unexpected prophecy from StarClan, his whole life changes. Nightmares haunting him at every step, he must destroy the evil plot arising around him. As he must suddenly pick up the pices of his clan and glue them back together, one cat changes his destiny forever.
1. RainClan allegiances

Leader: Snowstar- Snowy white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Icepetal- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Medicine cat: Featherwing- Dark grey tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Crimsonshell- Russet she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Coolblossom- Gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Forestpaw

Fennelfoot- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Creamtangle- Creamy she-cat with green eyes

Morningblaze- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Heatherflower- Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and violet eyes

Cinderfall- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Darkwing-Black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Moonflight- White she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Leafshine- Dark brown tabby tom with clouded blue eyes

Featherstorm- Dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Shimmerpaw

Bluefoot- Blue-grey tom with green eyes

Amberleaf- Golden and white tom with striking green eyes

Dewspots- Black, orange, and white tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Vinebriar- Tan and brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Skybreeze- Black tom with silver paws and green eyes

Birchleaf- Smokey gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Thornwhisker- Golden tabby tom with pearly green eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Stripetail- Jet black tom with white stripes and amber eyes

Silvermoon- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Honeyleaf- Pale golden she-cat with green eyes

Twinklescale- Rusty orange she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Grassreed-Dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Oceanflipper- Lithe black tom with white paws and golden eyes

Queens:

Goldenwhisker- Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Mate: Grassreed

Flowerkit- Fluffy white she-cat with blue eye

Ashfern-Pale grey she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Mate: Vinebriar

Berrykit- Dark orange tom with blue eyes

Fernkit- Grey tom with black patches and amber eyes

Blossompelt- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Mate: Thornwhisker

Rockkit- Black tom with gray tail and blue eyes

Reedkit- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lemonkit- Golden ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowleaf- Orange she-cat with golden eyes

Mate: Leafshine

Streamkit- Grey tom with white spots and blue eyes

Ripplekit-Black tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Flamepaw- Bright ginger tom with green eyes

Shimmerpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with black markings

Rosepaw- Golden she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Frostpaw- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Forestpaw- Pretty blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Redpaw- Striking ginger tom with orange eyes

Snowpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white belly and paws

Shadowpaw- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Whisperwind- White she-cat with gray paws and patches

Addertooth- Dark brown tom with green eyes an a long black stripe down his back

Maplebreeze- Golden she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes


	2. The Dream

**Hey! Shadefire here! This is my new story, Flame in the Rain. Enjoy! Also, I am not taking OCs. Sorry! **

* * *

Flamekit pressed closer against his mother, Morningblaze. "Hush, little one," She murmured to Flamekit. Shimmerkit, his only littermate, was squeezed next to him, her silver and black fur shining in the moonlight. Flamekit slowly fell asleep against the two of them, after listening for awhile to the snores of Redkit, his denmate. His eyes opened. He was dreaming._ All around him was a starry forest. Four elderly cats walked up to him, their fur filled with starlight. A dark tortoiseshell tom stepped forward. "My name is Tansystar." The second cat, a light gold she-cat, stepped a pace closer. "I am Sandystar." The next cat, a dark brown tabby tom with jet black stripes, was next. "I am Mudstar." He growled sullenly. Last was a pretty blue-gray she cat. Her voice was like soft flower petals, and her eyes glowed brighter than the moon. Her voice was no more then a whisper, but Flamekit could hear every word she said. "I am Rainstar. These are StarClan's hunting grounds. we are the four great leaders, we founded RainClan, TansyClan, MudClan, and Sandyclan. What brings you here, little kit?" Flamekit forced himself not to stare. "I'm just exploring!" he squeaked. Sandystar threw an amused glance at Rainstar, and Flamekit guessed that they were old friends. "Flamekit, there are dangerous times coming. You are expected to carry a huge burden, but we will always be with you." The four starty cats stated to fade away, and Flamekit heard a voice whisper in his ear: "Shadows will come from the mountain's wings, and will only be burned by the fire that lasts forever."_ Flamekit awoke with a jolt. Shimmerkit peered at him, her eyes wide with fright. "You looked scared!" She whispered. "Uh, it was just a dream." He muttered. Then he remembered! Today was their apprentice ceremony! Flamekit wanted his mentor to be Thornwhisker or Silvermoon. Thornwhisker was a great hunter and excellent fighter. He had visited the nursery many times to see his kits, Rockkit, Reedkit, and Lemonkit. Silvermoon was pretty and an amazing hunter, and had many good battle strategies. Morningblaze came over and began to groom him and Shimmerkit, despite their protests. Rosekit and Frostkit watched in pure envy. "Why can't we be apprentices?" Frostkit complained. His mother, Silvermoon, looked at Morningblaze for help. "Because you are not six moons yet! You can be apprenticed in one moon." Morningblaze told them. Flamekit sighed and wiggled out of his mother's grasp. Too bad Silvermoon had kits. She couldn't be his mentor. Morningblaze, Flamekit, and Shimmerkit padded out of the nursery to sit below the SkyCliff. Morningblaze touches noses with her mate, and the kits' father, Coolblossom. "Hello kits!" He exclaimed. "Are you excited to be apprentices?" Flamekit loved his father. He was caring, and loved to play with him and Shimmerkit. Flamekit nodded eagerly. "Let all cats old enough to attack in a downpour gather beneath the SkyClaff for a clan meeting!" Snowstar yowled the familiar words, and soon all of RainClan was gathered beneath the SkyCliff.

* * *

**What do all my reviewers think? Is it terrible? What should I change! See you next time, at Flame in the Rain!**


End file.
